


And Many More Birthdays To Come

by Jheiaa



Series: The Im Family [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, an even more emotional jaebum, and a moomin birthday cake who makes a last moment appearance, because who doesn't love moomin??, but enough with these ridiculous tags and let's get on with the story, enjoy, excited markson, i have like 20 different moomin pillows in my room, i know i do, plus dinosaur chicken nuggets, precious little youngjae who is enjoying every single minute, proud and emotional jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: At a cozy camping-style themed barbecue restaurant, they celebrate Youngjae's fourth birthday, for the first time as an official (in the eyes of the law, after months of grueling paper works) family.





	

At a cozy camping-style themed barbecue restaurant, they celebrate Youngjae's fourth birthday, for the first time as an _official_ (in the eyes of the law, after months of grueling paper works) family, and of course their good friends Mark and Jackson are there to celebrate it with them.

"Youngjae-ah, what does the birthday boy want to eat?" Mark, who is sitting across the little boy, asks with a smile on his face.

Said birthday boy looks up from sipping on his apple juice and bounces in his little blue folding chair, while Jaebum (who has his eyes on the menu in his left hand) is making sure to keep his right hand on the back of the chair so that his son doesn't tip and fall over in his excitement.

"Chicken!"

The answer comes with a big grin and Mark can't help but to grin back, his heart melting by the second.

"Chicken is the best," Jackson, who is seated next to his boyfriend, adds with a big smile of his own and leans over the grill in the middle of their little circle to high-five the little boy. He does a victory pump with his fist when Youngjae eagerly holds up his small hand to touch his uncle's bigger one, agreeing 100% that chicken is indeed, _the best_.

Jinyoung's eyes are crinkling around the edges, a fond smile on his face, and he leans down to comb his fingers through Youngjae's soft brown locks.

"Sunshine, shall we get the dinosaur chicken nuggets?"

Jaebum lowers the menu in his hand down to his son's face so Youngjae can see the kids menu section with a large picture of the restaurant's signature dinosaur nugget dish, and Youngjae all but gasps in awe.

" _Yes_ , papa, want _this_!"

Youngjae's small chubby hands make a grab for the menu and Jaebum lets him grab it, already having made sure what to order for themselves so they don't have to worry about the menu anymore. He figures this will keep the little one busy until their food arrives. While he calls over a waiter to tell their order, Jinyoung is hunched over while pointing at different things on the menu card his son is holding.

"This is lamb steak, say _lamb steak_ , sunshine," Jinyoung explains and Youngjae slightly furrows his eyebrows in understanding, before he's trying to say the two words.

" _Lem teak_ ," is Youngjae's answer and he shoots his papa a big smile because he is _super duper proud_ of himself for saying such difficult grown up words.

Jackson lets out a laugh while Mark is sniggering too, and Jinyoung promptly bends down to give Youngjae multiple smooches on his chubby cheeks because his son is just _so adorable_ and Jinyoung is just so completely _smitten_.

When Jaebum is done with ordering, he looks at the scene in front of him, and he's mentally cursing the gods because _why are his eyes watering?_ However, before he can get even more sentimental, he's pulled out of his thoughts when Mark shoots him a knowing smile and takes a sip from his soda.

"These one and a half years went by fast, didn't they?"

Jaebum glances at Jinyoung and Youngjae doing silly faces together and quirks a small little smile.

"They sure did," he agrees with his friend. "I can't believe we're here, all together, celebrating his fourth birthday already."

"Not to mention as an official family," Jackson quips in and Jaebum has to grin at that. "And besides, there will be countless more birthdays to celebrate and many more years to come. This is just the beginning for you guys," Mark says when Jinyoung lifts his head to look at his friends.

Jinyoung feels his heart constrict at the words and changes the subject before he's crying his eyes out in a crowded barbecue restaurant.

"So, when will you guys have a little monster running around the house?"

Jackson, who is in the middle of gulping down his drink, falls into a coughing fit while Mark hurriedly thumps his back. Mark lets out an embarrassed laugh while his boyfriend tries to calm himself down.

"Truthfully, we have been talking about it ever since you guys adopted Youngjae," Mark says. "We've seen how much joy Youngjae brought you guys and since we've been dating for a long time, we're thinking about adding an addition to our little family."

Jinyoung clasps his hands and smiles at the news. Jaebum and him have always thought their friends would be amazing parents.

"Oh my god, really? That's so exciting, and I'm sure you guys won't regret it!"

Jaebum nods his head in agreement and moves a bit backward so the waiter can place their meat and drinks on the table before he disappears again. Youngjae let's out an excited giggle when he sees his dinosaur chicken nuggets and Jinyoung places the plate in front of him so the little boy can happily munch on them.

"Yeah," Jackson hums and grabs the tong to place some meat on the grill. "We've been wanting to ask you guys about the orphanage so we can visit one day."

"I'm so happy you're willing to give the orphanage a try," Jinyoung says with a proud smile. "So many people choose the easy way and adopt through an agency where they pick a child they like. And while I'm not saying that's bad, because all children deserve a loving home, most people forget that there are orphanages out there with many kids who are hoping to find a family too."

Jaebum grabs a tissue to wipe some ketchup from Youngjae's cheek and relaxes in his chair. "Jinyoung is right. The reason why we chose to go to an orphanage first is because we wanted to see what kind of children there were, instead of looking at pictures at an agency." Jaebum lightly shakes his head at that. "I'll tell you now, it's not going to be easy and a lot of the kids in orphanages have sad pasts, but if you try to understand them and get close to them they'll bloom like beautiful flowers. And it just so happens that Youngjae was the brightest, most colorful flower in the orphanage to us."

Mark and Jackson listen intently, while Jackson is still making sure the meat doesn't get burned, and Jinyoung leans over to press a quick kiss on Jaebum's cheek.

"There's no rush, and if you're truly ready for a child we'll be more than happy to help you guys with any information you might need," Jinyoung adds as a last mindful thought and Jackson flashes him a big grateful smile.

"Thank you, Jinyoung-ah, Jaebum-ah," Mark says softly, a feint smile edged onto his face, while holding Jackson's hand and lacing their fingers together.

The sweet moment is interrupted by Youngjae's high pitched squeal.

"Papa, daddy, uncle Maki, uncle Jacksseun, _look_ ," Youngjae wiggles in his chair and shows them his chicken nugget. "It's a _Tynnanosasus_!"

They all burst into laughter at this, Youngjae looking at them with big confused eyes (because why are they laughing Youngjae is being totally serious right now) and Jinyoung attacks Youngjae with a second round of smooches, mumbling _it is a Tyrannosaurus_ and _you're such a smart boy_ into his chubby cheeks. Meanwhile, Jackson puts the tongs to the side, putting their grilled meat on a plate, and grabs his glass while laughing.

"This totally calls for a cheers," he announces with a bright grin, raising his glass, while Mark agrees through his laughter. Jaebum shakes his head fondly and raises his glass too and Jinyoung and Mark follow soon.

"To our happiness and Youngjae's fourth birthday. May we celebrate this one and many more birthdays to come!"

They lightly clash their glasses together and Jinyoung and Mark both respectively peck their boyfriends on the cheek, to seal the wish and for good luck.

* * *

One hour later the whole restaurant is singing Youngjae a happy birthday song, while the little boy, (with all the strength in his little body) tries to blow out four candles on his Moomin birthday cake and Jaebum may or may not has to wipe a tear away when Youngjae succeeds and brightens up the whole room with his angelic smile.

**Author's Note:**

> it got a bit serious in the middle but that may be cause my heart is in pain because our sunshine is sick and also because i saw a documentary about orphanages and cried my eyes out lol. this is also a very very late birthday present thingy dedicated to our angel because i couldn't write something when it was youngjae's birthday. i'm such a bad mom tbh


End file.
